


The Sherlockian Observer, Vol. 1, No. 4, October 2017

by bluebellofbakerstreet, doctornerdington, redscudery, tiltedsyllogism, unreconstructedfangirl



Series: The Sherlockian Observer 2017 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Multi, Newspapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellofbakerstreet/pseuds/bluebellofbakerstreet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornerdington/pseuds/doctornerdington, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedsyllogism/pseuds/tiltedsyllogism, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreconstructedfangirl/pseuds/unreconstructedfangirl
Summary: The Sherlockian Observer is a Victorian-themed Sherlock fanzine. Published on honest-to-goodness paper by the Victorian Nerd Collective and sent to subscribers from all over, it contains serialized novels and poems, as well as an etiquette column, classified ads, and a titillating porn corner.This is the fourth issue, published on October 1, 2017.





	The Sherlockian Observer, Vol. 1, No. 4, October 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Another one down, but more to come, as we’ll be catching up on posting previous issues, right up to December’s special edition!
> 
> For more Victorian-themed fun, come on over to the [Sherlock Sunday Summer Serial](http://sherlocksundaysummerserial.tumblr.com) for the 2017 serialized novels! If you want to participate in the 2018 edition, you’re most welcome to do so!


End file.
